Tease
by redrocketracer
Summary: After a late night affair on Mr. Garrison's desk, Kenny and Craig start a game of willpower. Relentlessly teasing each other until one of them breaks. {Boarding School AU}
1. Powerful

**A/N:** I promise this isn't just smut. There is a plot and everything. I am writing an outline right now.

**Summary**: After a late night affair on Mr. Garrison's desk, Kenny and Craig start a game of willpower. Relentlessly teasing each other until one of them breaks.

**Warning**: Sex, drugs, scratching during sex.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Clyde states as he takes a hit of the joint in his hands. He puts it in between his lips, inhales. He holds the fumes and exhales them back out, passing it to Kenny.

"I can't believe this is our last year," the brunette says as he smiles sleepily up at the ceiling, a dreamy look on his face. Craig lets out a snort as he watches his two roommates from his lower bunk. He lays on his side and lazily takes the joint from Kenny.

"Well, believe it, Donovan." he says coldly before he sucks up the smoke into his lungs. He closes his eyes.

Kenny stays silent, laying on his side as well. He was awful quiet today. he seemed to have something plotted because he had a little devious smile on his face. Craig does not want to know nor does he care. He passes the blunt back to Clyde who is sprawled out on the floor.

"Mmm…' he mumbles. He slaps Craig's hand away.

"M'sleepy. Give it to Kenny." he says tiredly. Craig rolls his eyes and passes the stick back to Kenny who chuckles at Clyde. Before the know it they hear the shuffling of blankets and Butters peaks his head out of the covers from his bunk above Kenny.

"Gee fellas, can't you go take this outside? I'm trying to catch a little shut eye." he suggests. Kenny laughs again and Craig lets out a sigh. Looks like they'd have to sneak out again.

Clyde, Craig, Butters and Kenny were roommates. Three out of the four of them liked to smoke, and it often lead the fourth to get annoyed. Butters has threatened to report them before, but he never falls through with it.

So when he gets fussy, and Clyde passes out, it just leaves the two of them. They both slip on their jackets. Kenny an orange parka and Craig a leather coat. They sidle out of their dormitory and usually walk to Stark's Pond to smoke.

But tonight is different. Instead of wordlessly trudging through the snow covered grounds of South Park Academy, Kenny grabs hold of Craig's wrist and pulls him in the direction of the classrooms building. When the get to the entrance Kenny looks at him and Craig raises a thick eyebrow. The blond beams at him with his gap toothed smile, digging in his pocket and pulling out a set of keys.

Craig rolls his eyes. Of course.

They scan the premises for any authority figures and when they find non, Kenny slips in the key to the big door and they sneak in. The school doesn't really have cameras because it is so old. So they walk through the dark halls with ease, Craig using his cell phone as a light. It's almost a little too easy, but they both don't say anything about it, not wanting to jinx their good luck.

They stop in front of room 200. Kenny again wrapping his hand around Craig's wrist to put him to a halt. Room 200 is Mr. Garrison's History class. They both loathe the other male, and Kenny smirks, dangling the set of keys in front of Craig's face. The black haired male shrugs and Kenny goes to unlock it. They push open the door and step into their classroom.

Kenny takes a seat at the desk in the way front, the one Wendy Testaburger always sits at and he stretches. Craig pulls his stash out of his pocket along with rolling paper.

He takes a seat on the desk next to Kenny and rolls another blunt, using up the rest of his supply. He ignites a flame with his lighter and lights the joint as it stays in between his lips. He stuffs the little object back in his pocket when the deed is done and holds the stick in between his two fingers.

When he is finished he pulls it away from his lips, closing his eyes. He passes it to Kenny.

"Doesn't it make you feel powerful?" Kenny questions as his eyes focus on Craig, who leans forward, one elbow rested on his knee as he rests his chin in his palm.

"What?" Craig inquires, monotonous.

"Smoking here, in Mr. Garrisons office. Breaking the rules." he states, letting the joint in his hand burn at his side. Craig feels a bit annoyed at his stash going to waste, but he keeps his mouth shut about it. His gaze shifts the side.

"I guess so," he replies apathetically. He doesn't break rules to get a thrill from it, he just has a habit of pissing people off with his attitude. He acted like he didn't care and flipped people off and it often landed him in detention.

Kenny looks away, a smile on his face as he takes a hit and passes it back to Craig. Craig thinks Kenny is done talking, done with his little burst of power. But he opens his mouth again.

"You know what would make us really powerful?" Kenny questions, his eyes falling on Craig again. Craig opts to not say anything. Letting the other male go ahead and say what he wants.

"Having sex on Mr. Garrison's desk."

Craig chokes on the smoke he was inhaling, at that one. He covers his mouth, finally looking at him.

"What?" he asks in disbelief. Kenny just grins wider at him.

"Could you imagine, Craig? Could you imagine sitting in class, watching Mr. garrison eat the sandwhich he leaves on his desk everyday. Knowing that I had fucked you there? That Mr. Garrison is eating a sandwhich off the table I fucked you on?" he stands and gets into Craig's personal space. His face mere centimeters away from the other males. He rests a hand on Craig's cheek.

"Wouldn't that make you feel powerful, babe?" he questions. Craig can feel himself getting hard. He tries to turn his face away from Kenny's but the other male grabs his chin and make him look at him.

"Yes." he spits out, finally. He clenches his teeth together and stands, getting right into Kenny's face, too.

"Do it." he dares him. And that's it. Kenny starts fiercely kissing him. He tears off Craig's jacket while Craig pushes off his Parka. They back up towards Mr. Garrison's desk, Kenny pushing all of his papers off onto the floor as Craig sits down on the surface of it. Kenny goes in between Craig's legs and the dark haired male straddles him as the blond mouths at his jaw line, trailing down his neck. Eventually he gets sick of the stupid t-shirt Craig is wearing and pulls away to tug it off. Craig pulls off Kenny's white wife beater, too.

Craig runs his nails down Kenny's back, leaving bright red marks as he leaves a path of kisses down his abdomen. By now Kenny's pushed Craig down to lay on the desk and he fumbles with the button of his pants, eventually freeing himself from the confinement of the fabric. He digs in his pockets briefly to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. he came prepared. He knew what he wanted and he knew where the scenario was going to go as soon as Clyde said 'let's smoke.'

He slides his hands down from where they rest on Craig's hips to the hem of his pants and he tugs them down,throws them to the floor. Kenny rips open the condom wrapper and covers his dick with the rubber, twisting open the cap to the bottle of lube and dipping his fingers inside. He pulls down Craig's boxers as the other male jerks his hips up, wanting to be touched. He covers Craig's mouth with his own as he pushes his fingers past the ring of muscle,

He moves slow and Craig's face scrunches up in pain. He curls his fingers inside of him and before he knows it he is swallowing the other males moans. He moves in and out, brushing up against his prostate.

Eventually he pulls his fingers out and he aligns his length with Craig's hole. He pushes inside, slowly at first as to not hurt him. He does anyways, but he continues moving and eventually Craig is running his nails down his arms and back again from pleasure. Kenny grunts, liking the the stinging it causes. He thrusts into him, in and out as he moves with him and he comes first, Craig coming a minute or so after.

Kenny leans over him, panting. Craig's chest rises and falls heavily and his head is turned to the side, he has a blissful look on his face and Kenny thinks it is beautiful.

"Fuck," the blond says as he pushes black strands away from the other males eyes. He plants a kiss to the side of his mouth.

They stay like that for awhile. Kenny still inside of him as they catch their breathes. He eventually pulls out and Craig eventually sits up. He ties the end of the condom in a knot and throws it in the garbage pin. Wordless, they gather their clothes, clean up the mess they made with Mr. Garrisons papers.

Craig leaves first after he is dressed, slamming the door shut behind him. Kenny sits there biting at his lip.

That was some of the best sex he's ever had.


	2. Kitty Got Claws

**A/N**: here is the second chapter, early. I was going to wait til wednesday but I got excited. Chapter 3 is done too. I am working on 4. Enjoy!

**Warnings**: masturbation, mention of sex and scratches.

* * *

Kenny leaves Mr. Garrisons room a little while after Craig stomps away to their bedroom. He trudges through the snow to the dorms and closes their door quietly behind him. He throws off his parka, tugs off his pants, carefully steps over Clyde who is still on the floor and slips into bed. Kenny stares up at the bunk above him with Craig on his mind. He tosses and turns for awhile, but eventually he falls into a dreamless sleep, turning on the side facing the wall.

He wakes to the sun beaming down on his face through the window. It makes his nose itch and he lifts a hand to scratch at it. He opens his eyes to see Clyde digging around in his side of the dresser. The brunette pulls out a red shirt, not having to wear uniform because it is Sunday. School doesn't actually start until Monday, they had the weekend to catch up with their classmates and go to orientation, for the newer students.

Kenny lets out a yawn, sitting up in his bed. He can hear Butters move around in the bunk above him.

"Mornin, fellas!" He exclaims. Kenny replies with a sleepy "mornin" while Clyde continues quietly digging through his drawer. Craig doesn't say anything as well, but does acknowledge it. He raises his middle finger up at Butters.

Butters is one of those morning type of people. While Kenny gets up to stretch the other blond chatters on about how excited he is for the new school year. Clyde looks exhausted as he pulls on the t-shirt, he opts to stay in his sweat pants. Craig continues laying down with his back turned to them all.

It is a pretty normal morning for them overall. Kenny decides he wants to go to breakfast and he pulls his wife beater off, knowing there was a cum stain from last night when he cleaned Craig off. He hears Butters gasp as he drops the soiled shirt on the ground.

"Oh geeze, Kenny! What happened? Your look like you got into a battle with a fierce kitty cat!" He says, at this Clyde turns his head to see what his roommate is talking about. He automatically sees it too.

All along Kenny's back and arms are red marks. They are raised slightly, and some of them look like they have been bleeding. Clyde moves closer to get a better look.

"Damn," the brunette says. He lets out a low whistle.

"Who's the kitty that brought out her claws?" Clyde questions, knowing that there was no battle with a "kitty cat". Kenny turns to face them, his gaze falling on Craig. The other male is sitting up now, hair sticking up in odd places. He glares at Kenny, daring him to say something. They look at each other until Kenny breaks the connection.

"Just some girl I met here over the summer, total freak. It's always the quiet ones. Had to ditch Craig last night to see her." He grins at them and Clyde smirks back. Butters gives an innocent smile.

"Sweet man." The brunette says as he high fives Kenny. Butters gives him a thumbs up in approval from where he is seated on his top bunk.

"T-that's sweet! Was she hot?" He questions, leaning forward. Kenny snickers and looks to Craig who has his head in his hands, not a morning person.

"Hottest I ever had." He says, all smiles.

They all get ready for breakfast, minus Craig who goes back to sleep. Clyde and Butters make their way down the stairs to hang out with Token and Jimmy in the food hall while Kenny meets Kyle and Stan there at their table.

For the rest of the day he is with them and listens to their chatter. They live rather far from each other outside of school and need to catch up. He watches the animated talking with mild interest. But in his mind he is somewhere else, somewhere where he imagines Craig taking him in his mouth and sucking him off as Kenny thrusts up into the heat. Stan and Kyle don't say anything about Kenny's far away look because he doesn't talk too much around them anyways.

* * *

When the sun hangs low in the sky, the night almost falling on South park Academy, Kenny finds himself at the pond. He gazes out at the expanse of water. He is not high like he usually is when he visits this place...but he can appreciate beauty when he sees it.

He is leaning up against a tree when he hears it, the crunching of foliage under shoes. He turns his head in the direction of Craig who walks up to him, gets right up in his face.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened." He demands, chin raised in defiance. Kenny raises and eyebrow and folds his arms, looking down at the dark haired male. He is not too much shorter than Kenny, but the blond still has a good two or three inches on him. They are both easily the tallest kids in their grade, next to Butters who shot up after middle school.

"Don't worry, ice queen. Your secrets safe with me. I totally covered your ass earlier," he says with a smile. Craig rolls his eyes at him and raises his middle finger up at the other male.

"Right," he starts, annoyed. He backs up a bit, looking the blond straight in the face.

"You looked at me the whole time. If Clyde and Butters weren't idiots they would have figured it out." He states dryly. He lowers the offending digit and his gaze shifts to the side.

Kenny shrugs, making a mocking face to show just how much he cares.

"Whatever, we should do it again sometime. It was fun." He says as he rests a hand on the dark haired males cheeks, rubbing circles in to his flesh with his thumb. Craig grabs his wrist and tears his hand away from his face.

"No." He says, blankly. Kenny smiles and leans into him again.

"No?" He inquires, he presses a kiss into Craig's neck, talking into his flesh.

"Didn't seem like a no when you were moaning into my mo-" Craig pushes him away, and he falls back against the tree, his butt landing in the snow.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Mccormick." He says, backing away again. He stares at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. Kenny laughs, he laughs and laughs and laughs.

He continues laughing and snorting as Craig turns to walk away.

He stands and dusts the snow off of him self,

Too fucking bad

Because the game has just started and Kenny was still a participant in it. Craig may not realize it, but he just made himself a member too, with his defiance.

Kenny stumbles through the snow to the food hall, ready to eat and unfold his plan.

* * *

It is late at night and Clyde is snoring, talking non sense in his sleep. Butters chest rises and falls gently as he slumbers. Kenny has waited for them to fall asleep. Now that just leaves him and Craig. The blond knows Craig has problems sleeping which contributes to why he is so lethargic. He knows he is still awake.

He turns, facing him. The other male has his body facing towards the wall, away from Kenny. But Kenny knows he can hear him. He slips a hand down his pants, and grabs hold of his length. He begins stroking himself, intentionally being loud. He lets out little shuddering moans as he moves his hand on his cock.

Craig tries to ignore the other male. He does. But the sounds of his whimpers and moans make him curl into himself and bite at his lip. He is tempted to stick his hand down his pants and jack off with him. He doesn't though. He knows Kenny is trying to get a rise out of him. He bites his lower lip until it starts bleeding.

Kenny gets louder and louder as he jerks himself off. Craig is afraid he'll wake up their roommates. He turns on his other side and watches Kenny's face as he plays with himself, the blond looks into his eyes and he comes with Craig's name on his lips.

Something inside of Craig snaps at that and he feels angry. Frustrated, he turns back on his other side and pulls the covers over his head. Kenny wants to play games? Well Craig can, too. He goes to sleep with a boner and wakes up with one too. He doesn't give Kenny the pleasure of knowing he strokes himself until he comes with thoughts of riding the blonds dick on his mind. He goes to the bathroom in the morning and bites his forearm to contain himself from making any noises as he relieves himself. When they sit next to eachother in Garrison's class for the first time that year Kenny snickers, raising his eyebrow at Craig. He ignores him, pretends it didn't happen and formulates a way to get back at him

Two can play at this game.


	3. Give Up Yet?

**A/N: **Quick upload before I go out! It is a day early enjoy!

**Warnings**: dirty talk, suggestive themes

* * *

Craig isn't very clever or sly. He's never been sharp tongued. It's why his main defense is a facade of not giving a fuck and a middle finger. So he avoids Kenny who throws knowing looks at him, as if he expects him to just give in.

He's not going to quit that easily. He, Clyde, Butters, Jimmy, Token and Jason are at their breakfast table when Clyde announces that he has football practice and that he wants them to watch. It is about the second week in of school, they start early in the year. Token shrugs, saying he has band practice, so he can't go. Jason explains that he has to a game of basketball he wanted to play with Kevin, and Jimmy smiles and says "w-why not?". Butters complies and Craig shrugs, not really having anything else to do. He watches Clyde smile and take his finger in his mouth, sucking he powder from his doughnut off.

Craig gaze stays on him as he takes his digit in between his lips and he gets an idea.

Eventually class starts and he pushes through his day. Kenny brushes his hand against Craig's in Mr. Mackey's psychology class. He rests the same hand on his thigh in Mr. Garrisons, running it up and down the clothed flesh. Craig keeps his eyes up front though, a blank expresssion on his face, not giving Kenny the power he wants over him,

The classes he doesn't have with Kenny he pays attention to with mild interest. His mind is somewhere else.

He sits in lunch with his usual friends and he watches the blond from where he is seated a table away. His gaze flicks to him, then back to Clyde who is talking about something. He is not sure what. He lost track after "I hate physics..."

When the last class of the day comes to end Craig meets up with Clyde outside of the classrooms building door. The brunette smiles at him with straight white teeth. Craig licks his own, fucked up ones self consiously. He kind of hates Clyde for having perfect teeth, but doesn't admit the fact. He lets the brunette throw an arm around him and lead him to the football field.

When they get there the other male lets go of his grasp on Craig and Craig goes to sit at the bleachers, at the very top where Butters sits in a teal sweater. The blond greets him happily and leans forward.

They watch their classmates performing the usual excersize and show of skill. They go up by last name, backwards alphabetically. So there is some time before Clyde has to go. Craig waits patiently. He searches the crowd of students for blond hair, most likely with his red headed or fat companion. He can't find him until he plops down next to Craig, though. He has on his parka, his uniform under. He gives Craig a nice big grin.

"Hey ice queen." He starts, pushing a few strands of Craig's black hair behind his ear. His hair is fairly short, but some of it curls around the frame of his face.

"Miss me?" He questions. Stan Marsh is up now, throwing the ball or something. Craig looks to Butters who is absorbed in the practice. He then looks down to Kenny's lap. He takes his hand and rests it on the orange clad males thigh, like the blond did to him earlier in class.

"Not even a little." He says coldly, his hand moves to rest on Kenny's bulge and he looks at the other male straight in the face. He takes his free hand and moves his index and middle finger in front of his own as he presses down on Kenny's crotch. He parts his mouth and puts the two digits in between the soft flesh, wrapping his lips around his fingers.

He looks at Kenny's face and he is wide eyed. He gives the blonds crotch a squeeze and his hips jerk up. Craig looks up at him through half lidded eyes as he hollows his cheeks, mimicking giving Kenny a blow job as he sucks on his fingers, he slowly moves them in deeper. Pushing them in and out.

The blond lets out a grunt as Craig retreats his hand. Butters jumps up from his seat, cheering excitedly for Stan. Craig pulls his two digits out of his mouth, lowers the index finger and displays his middle for Kenny.

"Fuck you, Mccormick." He says as he stands. He makes his way down from the bleachers.

"I'll be the one doing the fucking, thanks." Kenny says as he grabs onto Craig's wrist. The dark haired male jerks free and maneuvers his way off the stands, weaving his way through the crowd.

* * *

Craig goes to his room where he lays in bed until Clyde comes in, followed by Butters and Kenny. The brunette holds up a little baggy of weed.

"Time to get high!" He says cheerfully. Butters lets out a sigh as he climbs up to his top bunk. Craig turns on his side facing them and gives Clyde a look of disbelief. His gaze flicks to Kenny who is staring at him. He looks pissed, but Craig just sneers at him and lays on his back.

They fall into their usual pattern, passing the blunt between the three of them. Clyde gets sleepy, as to be expected and lets out a yawn,

"Get out of here, you losers." He says from his spot on the floor. He stretches his arms above his head, his shirt lifting a bit and revealing his tummy,

"M'sleepy." He says. Butters looks away from his homework, down at them.

"Y-yeah, losers! I wanna do my homework without feelin all funny!" He says. Craig contemplates just turning over and letting Kenny take the joint outside, but he fears that would look suspicious. The two of them almost always leave together after Clyde falls asleep. If they caught wind of the idea of them fighting they might be figured out. He sits up, taking the little baggy from Clyde along with some paper. They make their way to the rooftop of the dorm building, opting to go there instead of Stark's pond. They sneak out of their room, going to the staircase and taking it to the very top.

Kenny gets into Craig's face as soon as the door closes behind them. He backs him against it, slamming one hand on the side of him.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" He inquires, angry. He grabs hold of Craig's chin with his free hand, making him look at him.

Craig does look at him, staring blankly at the other male. He folds his arms,

"Your own game." He says, dryly. He grabs hold of the hand Kenny is using to hold on to his chin and yanks it off of him. The blond laughs at him. He grabs hold of Craig's waist, pulling him close to his body. The black haired boy tries to squirm out of his grasp,

"You're going to fucking lose" he states. He leans in and presses a kiss to the side of Craig's mouth, leaves open mouthed kisses on his cheeks, down his jaw and his neck. Craig inhales shakily and Kenny pulls away, making his point.

"Night, babe." The blond says as he pushes past Craig and opens the door, making his way downstairs.

Craig stands there, frozen. He numbly makes his way down a few minutes after Kenny, crawling into bed.

He curls into himself. He feels exhausted, and falls asleep immediately.

* * *

Craig wakes up to his phone vibrating. He sleepily feels around for the device, sliding it open when it is in his hands. The messages are from Kenny. Of course. He sits up, and looks across from him. Kenny's bed is empty, so he opens the messages.

To: Craig Tucker

From: Mccormick

-Morning, babe.

-When you were putting on your little show for me on the bleachers

-I thought about ripping those fingers out of your mouth and pushing your head down, making you take me in your mouth instead,

-I would have fucked your face

-And then I would have pulled you onto my lap and made you ride me, infront of everyone, i wouldn't have even touched you, i would have just let you have your fun

-Would you have liked that?

Craig hands quiver as he reads the messages, he has a hard on and he slips one in his pants, touching himself.

Another message comes in

-give up yet?

Craig bites his lower lip,

No. He doesn't.


	4. Have Fun

A/N: this is a short, filler kind of chapter. Although something important does happen, Next one things start to get more serious.

Warnings: light bondage

* * *

A few hours later after crawling out of bed, enduring classes and avoiding Kenny, Craig leaves for the bathroom during his lunch period. He takes a piss, and then goes to wash his hands. He doesn't realize the blond is in the room until he turns around and the other male is right in his face, all smiles. He folds his arms and raises his chin.

"Have fun playing with yourself earlier, Tucker?" Kenny questions as he reaches a hand out and pushes black strands of hair away from Craig's face. This time he lets him. He looks up at Kenny with a poker face, unreadable.

"You aren't that good, Mccormick." He replies. He backs up a bit, hitting the wall as Kenny moves his face closer to his.

"You didn't turn me on in the least." He lies through his teeth. Kenny smirks. He stops stroking Craig's hair and runs his finger tips down the side of his face. Craig contains the little shivers he gets by the soft touch.

"Really." He states more than questions. He drops his hands to his side and steps back. Craig thinks maybe he is going to leave it there. But then he lets out a low chuckle and rests a hand on his forehead as he throws his head back in laughter. He grabs Craig's arms, holding them above his head. He slams him against the bathroom wall, holding his thin wrists in one hand and unravels his uniform tie. He ties Craig's hands together and pins him to the wall.

"If I didn't then, I sure as hell will now." He says as he drops to his knees, popping the button of Craig's jeans and pulling down the zipper, he grips onto his hips as he mouths at him through his boxers.

Craig's hips jerk and he squirms, trying to break the restraints on his hands so he can push Kenny off of him, not wanting him to know he is enjoying this. Kenny pulls down his boxers and runs his tongue along Craig's length. The dark haired male lets out a moan and Kenny smirks, satisfied with the noise. He takes Craig into his mouth and bobs his head.

He moves slowly, torturous. Craig squirms as Kenny takes him deeper into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks Craig's dick.

Eventually Craig can't handle it and begins to thrust into his mouth, fucking his face with his eyes squeezed shut. He wants to bury his hand in Kenny's hair but he can't. He squirms, pulling at the confinements. When the blond thinks that he's got Craig hot and bothered enough, close to coming, Kenny pulls off. He stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not that good, huh?" He mocks. He loosens the knot and Craig slides down to the floor, panting. Kenny slams the door behind him and Craig breaks the binding, he grabs his length, pulling at it until he cums.

* * *

When he returns to the lunch room he has a far away look on his face. He sits next to Jason who briefly looks at him. He raises his hand in a wave and but Craig ignores it. He stares blankly at his hands.

Clyde notices his presence and beams at him.

"Craig!" He says, cheerfully. He leans across the table to get in his face.

"Where were you?" He questions. The brunette is all perfect smiles and teeth and it pisses Craig off. He let's out a sigh.

"No where." He lies. Clyde frowns and sits back down.

"What is wrong with you?" He inquires, he was used to Craig's moodiness. But it still worried him. He tries to pry answers out of his best friend. The dark hairdd boy has been strange as of late.

"Don't worry about it." Craig tells Clyde. Clyde shrugs and rolls his eyes, letting it go. He goes back to talking to Jason who watched the exchange quietly. The brunettes vision flicks to him every now and then though.

Craig looks over his shoulder where he sees Kenny, his gaze firmly fixed on him. He winks at him. Annoyed, Craig raises his middle finger at the other male, not paying attention to who sees. He doesn't notice Clyde following his eyes to Kenny,

* * *

Everyone is asleep again. Even Kenny this time. It is just Craig. He waited until they all were slumbering. The clock reads 3 am and he turns on his side, looking at Kenny while he lays on his back. He sits up and pushes the covers off of himself. Quietly he slips into Kenny's bed, straddling him.

He leans down, pressing his lips to the blonds. He presses feather soft kisses to his face, down his neck. Kenny bites his lip, opening his eyes, sleepily looking at Craig who is bathed in moonlight. He wants to reach out and touch him, thinking he is dreaming and he does. Craig lets him.

The dark haired male rolls his hips down on Kenny's growing tent in his pajama pants as Kenny touches his face. The blond thrusts up with him as craig runs his hands down Kenny's abdomen, he continues moving himself on him, purposely being a little louder than he is used to. He knows that it turns Kenny on when he is noisy so he lets little breathy noises escape his mouth.

Kenny looks up at him in his dream like state and rests his hands on Craig's hips. He tugs at the waist band of his boxers, wanting to feel his skin on his. Craig presses a gentle kiss to his lips again.

He stops moving on him and gingerly strokes the side of Kenny's face with the back of his hand.

"Hope you have fun playing with yourself," he says, monotonous as he crawls off of him. He slips back into his bed and hears Kenny curse under his breathe.

He pulls the covers over himself and closes his eyes, a small smile on his face. He falls asleep satisfied with the fact that he had gotten some sort of revenge,


	5. Under The Table

A/N: updates may be a bit slower cuz I have no wifi now. I'll try to deck them out on wednesdays, but it is not promised,

* * *

In the first week of October Clyde has his first game. While the four roommates sit around, this time drug free, he announces it. He expects them to come, of course. They always have. They have their own group of friend for the most part, but honestly, they stuck together. Clyde beams at all of them from where he sits at the desk in the room.

Keny wipes at his face with his hand, he just woke up from dying. Literally. While he has been to hell and back he will never get used to the feeling of being ran over. He tiredly looks at Clyde who is now organizing his homework. He can hear Butters hum some song about apples under his breathe and as he looks to Craig, he sees he is still sleeping.

They have been at it the past two months, their game. Though it was less intense. Glances, gentle touches, a bit of petting and kisses. Nothing too serious. Kenny is getting a bit fed up, he wants to grab Craig and fuck him in the nearest closet. But he won't give up first. He lets out a sigh. He is going to crack Craig Tucker.

"Going to go get a snack," he announces wearily. He just wants to eat and sleep. It is the weekend and his brother is working in the kitchen the end of this week for extra cash. He was fortunate he had family that worked at South Park Academy. If it weren't for Kevin's connections he wouldn't have been accepted with a full ride. His brother is much older than him, and always has his back. Even if he was an asshole about it.

Kenny pulls back the covers of his bed and stretches. Clyde doesn't say anything in response and Kenny can hear Butters typing something into his cellphone keyboard, probably talking to the blond haired girl he saw kiss his cheek earlier. The door shuts quietly behind him. He doesn't bother putting anything fresh on. What was the point when he was just visiting Kevin in the kitchens? Silently he walks across the campus to the food hall.

He sneaks in through the back entrance with the keys his sibling gave him. No one figured out that he had them yet, and for that he is grateful. He walks in to his brother having his back turned to him, mixing a big pot of what Kenny could only assume is dinner. He plops down on the counter.

"Ay," he says in a sing song voice. Kevin ignores him, turning the spoon in the giant pot around. The blond rolls his eyes.

"Great to see you too, bro." He says, jumping down. He goes to the fridge and digs around for a snack.

"Don't take too much, asshole. I got in trouble last time." The brunette finally speaks. He doesn't look over his shoulder at him. He just grabs onto the little bottle of seasoning on the counter and dumps some of it in.

"Right," Kenny says as he grabs a fruit cup. He takes a seat back on the counter. Kevin lets out a sigh and turns up the heat on the stove. He walks away from it and goes to rummage through the pots and pans, searching for something.

"So Kev, how's Shelly?" He questions as he scoops some of the fruit out of the litle cup with a plastic spoon, lifting it to his mouth. Shelly was his brothers long time girlfriend and Stan's sister. She grew up to quite beautiful, even more so after she got her braces taken off. Kenny often asked Kevin about her because Stan always made a sour face when he inquires about it.

Kevin snorts and pulls out a lid to what Kenny assumes is for the big pot. The brunette walks back over to the stove and puts it on top. He then takes a seat next to Kenny.

"Angry, as always." He says. The two of them often fought. Shelly was a bit of a bitch, but it isn't as bad as their own parents, they just got into verbal fights and would often end up kissing and making up. They were good together, really, Kevin knew how to handle her.

They both look ahead at the white and metals of the kitchen. Sitting in silence as Kenny snacks on his fruit. Eventually Kevin speaks.

"Hows little Kenny?" He mocks, motionig to his dick. Kenny rolls his eyes and dumps the trash into the can on the side of the counter.

"Aching." He says, leaning forward. Kevin laughs, cruelly and puts an arm around Kenny, ruffling his hair.

"Man, who's holding out on you? Furthermore, why are you waiting?" He grins knowingly at his brother. Kenny lets out a sigh.

"I had them before." He admits. He thinks of the night he fucked Craig on Mr. Garrsions desk. He doesn't want Kevin to know it is Craig. They both were native to South Park. The last thing Kenny needed was Kevin mentioning it to their parents who would probably try to argue with the Tuckers. And he would, just to be a little shit.

"Oh?" Kevin says, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yeah...they were good. But we have this...thing. I am trying to get him to break and have sex with me again." His eyebrows furrow. It sounds stupid to say it outloud, really. To put so much effort into one person. But then he remembers Craig's face as he came and he thinks it is worth it if he could be the cause of that again.

"That's stupid. If they aren't putting out, why wait? What are you, in love with him?"

Kenny flushes at that. Love has never crossed his mind, really. He liked the way he felt inside Craig and the feeling of his lips on his. But if he thinks further into it he likes other things about him too. Like how when he is disgusted his nose scruches up, or his closed lip smile Kenny can somtimes get of him. The way he ears stick out a little, his hair curling around them, framing his face. His sleepy stare, how he is so reserved and how quiet he is. Somehow his silence really gets Kenny going because he wants to figure out what he is saying in his mind. So he'll poke and prod and eventually get answers when it seems like no one else can. He remembers late night conversations when they first started smoking together at 14. How it became routine. Kenny thinks he is rather lucky to be Craig's smoking partner, he gets to hear his drug induced rambling and gets a piece of the stoic boys mind. Craig probably says more to Kenny when he is high than he does to anyone else in all of his life,

"Nah," he says, though not confidently. He goes to dig through the fridge again. This time pulling out some kind of sweet.

* * *

The game is loud and obnoxious, as always. Craig sits and watches with mild interest as Kenny and Butters jump up and scream excitedly everytime a touchdown is scored or Clyde gets the ball.

They lose.

They always lose to North Park high school, even if they start off good. Or atleast every year Craig has been in attendance of South Park Academy they have. He is not surprised. He lets Clyde cling onto him, sweaty, bangs sticking to his forehead. The brunette weeps into his shoulder and Craig pats his back.

"I...I thought for sure!" Craig decides not to pour salt onto Clyde's wounds by saying somethig cruel. Like how he isn't surprised in the least. When his best friend finally pulls away he pushes some of Craig's hair behind his ears, kind of like how Kenny does. The blond watches them with a sour expression.

"Sorry." He says, wiping the snot and tears from his face. Craig just stares blankly at him.

Butters stands by, frowning at them. He rest hand on the brunette's head, combing down some of his messy nest.

"W-well gee." He starts. He smiles at them and they all look to him.

"I know we lost and all, and that is rather sad. But what makes me always feel better is a frozen treat! I had money saved up if we won but I guess we can s-still use it. I say frozen yogurt!" He explains with a shy smile. Kenny grins, all teeth. His hands are thrown up In the air.

"Frozen yogurt for all!" He shouts happily. Clyde has his sweaty hand rested on Craig's shoulder and his eyes are still damp but he nods. It is tradition for them to eat together after games. So Craig stays silent.

They make their way through the crowd and off school grounds. There is a small frozen yogurt shop in town and they trudge through the snow to it. When they arrive Kenny holds the door open for them. They all pick out their flavors and stuff themselves inside one of the booths. Butters sits at the very far left, squished against Clyde. Clyde is next to Kenny and Kenny next to Craig. Craig picks at his vanilla yogurt. He is not a fan of sweets unles it has some sort of mint flavor in it.

Clyde chatters away at them and Kenny makes it seem like he is paying attention. Without a word his hand rest on Craig's inner thigh. He rubs circle into the fabric covered skin. Craig hand twitches as he picks at his yogurt.

"We practiced so hard..."

He hand moves below the surface of Craig's sweatpants, squeezing the dark haired males crotch. He fondles him, strokes his lengh. Craig bites at his lip. He subconsiously covers his mouth with his hand as Clyde rants, trying to contain any shivers or jerks at the feeling of Kenny touching him.

"Coach thought for sure..." Kenny is jerking him off now with a neutral expression on his face. He pretends to be interested in what Clyde has to say. Craig bites his hand to contain a moan. He buries his face in them and Butters looks at him, worried.

"Oh golly! What is wrong Craig?" He exclaims. Clyde stops talking and notices Craig with his head in his hands. Kenny presses his thumb down on Craig's tip and the dark haired male clenches his teeth.

"Nothing." He says, trying to sound dry and harsh through those clenched teeth. He grabs Kenny's hand and pulls him off with some force.

"I got to go." He says. In a hurry he stands and makes his way out of the store. Kenny watches the movement with a smug, satisfied mile on his face. Clyde looks at the door, then to Kenny and furrows his brows.

* * *

New Text Message!

FROM: Tucker

TO: Kenny Mccormick

Meet me back at the room. Make sure Donovan and Stotch aren't there.

Keny smiles. Perfect. Butters and Clyde decided to explore down town for the night. Something about adventuring. So Kenny excuses himself. He thinks he knows what is about to happen and he hopes his assumption is correct.

He has cracked Craig. He knows it. He smiles as he leaves his other roommates.

He left his parka back in his room. So he is clad in the ugly school uniform. The ugly, thin, school uniform. He lets out a sigh. The cold South park air chills his bones. When he arrives back to the dorms he is grateful for heat.

He stomps the snow off his boots and climbs the stairs to his floor. When he makes it to his door he doesn't know what to expect. He pushes it open, thinking Craig may be on his bed, waiting for him. He is right about him being on his bed, though what he finds is not what he expected in the least.

His eyes fall to his bunk where he finds Craig in nothing but his orange parka. His eyes are closed, cheek rested on Kenny's pillow and his fingers are buried inside of himself, moving in and out. Craig lets out breathy noises and grunts as he moves. A bottle of lube is carelessly left on the floor and Kenny covers his mouth at the sight of Craig fingering himself. He wants so badly to replace those fingers with his dick. A part of him almost gives in but then Craig opens his eyes, bottom lip in between his teeth. They make eye contact and Kenny can't stand it. He slams the door shut.

He decides to sleep over at Stan and Kyle's dorm. But first he goes to the bathroom and jerks off, imagining fucking Craig right then and there with nothing but his parka on. He knows that is what Craig wanted though, for him to give in. He wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

* * *

"What is goig on between you and Kenny?" Clyde says the next day. He takes a seat next to Craig in the library. Gingerly he places his books down and looks to Craig expectantly.

Craig's eyes narrow and he flips the page of the text book he was looking for answers to homwork in.

"Nothing." He says blankly. He stops turning the pages eventually and scribbles something in his notebook.

"Stop lying, I know what he was doing to you last night. I also heard you the other week, you know. You guys were loud." He closes Craig's text book, tryiing to gain his attention. The dark haired male raises his middle finger up at Clyde and the brunette rolls his eyes.

"If it is really nothing, then go to Token's dance thing with me." He says. His eyes roam Craig's face for any sign of emotion. Craig stares at him, blank.

"No." He says. He hates dances. He hates parties. He hates formal events. The Black's held a dance like thing once a year. Always in october. He never went, it seemed too posh for him. The shorter male would have to go stag.

Clyde pokes his lip out and Craig ignores him. He turns back to his text book as tears roll down Clyde's cheeks. He listens to him cry for awhile before he gets fed up and slams his book shut. He begins to pack away his stuff, but then Clyde speaks out.

"It might make Kenny jealous." He suggests, sniffling. Craig pauses, his hand froze in place as he rolls that over in his mind. Would it really? What he and Kenny had going on was physical...but the way Kenny looked at Clyde last night as he cried into Craig's shoulder made it look otherwise. Maybe he would get jealous.

Craig is silent for a few seconds, he zips up his backpack.

"Fine." He responds. He pushes his arms through the straps of his backpack and makes his way out of the library without a word.


	6. Jealous?

**A/N:** this is a filler chapter but is somehow important. I didn't want to rush into the dance, but the next chapter things take its...turn. /fidgets/. I am a bit idk. I'm a bit self conscious about this story because I re read it and noticed things that bothered me. Would anyone be willing to edit/beta this? I want to go back and revise from the start. Idk. It is one reason why it is taking me longer to update. (Also wifi and the fact that I am with my boyfriend and his family. They are a bit uh. Distracting.) Anyways, if you are enjoying this fantastic babes. thanks for all the support! Enjoy

* * *

"Oh gee! You guys won't believe it!" Clyde looks up from where his fingers are interlaced with Craigs to Butters face. Craig pulls his hand out of his...sort of romantic interests hold and lets his gaze lift from his dinner to the blonds face. A bead of sweat rolls down Butters countenance and he pants, hands gripping the edge of the table.

"What is it?" Clyde asks, genuinely curious. Craig watches the exchange with mild interest.

"Well...it...Kenny..." Kenny. The blond has given Craig cold silence after he found out Clyde and he were going to Token's dance together. His interest perks up but it is displayed subtly, his fingers twitch slightly and his lips press together firmly.

Clyde looks to Craig briefly, but urges Butters on.

"He...he has a new girlfriend. Tammy. Tammy Warner."

Both Clyde and Craig are silent at first. It takes them both a few seconds for that to register because Kenny seldom has actual girlfriends, mostly just "friends" that he will screw with.

"Wow!" Clyde says. He smiles, all white teeth.

Craig stares blankly at Butters. A little lost for words.

He feels a twist in his abdomen but he pushes the feeling to the side. His eyes fall back on his dinner and he scrapes the fork in his hands against the plastic plate, picking up the remains of his mashed potatoes. He lifts it to his mouth and forces the food down although he kind of feels like throwing up. Clyde and Butters chat and stare at the new couple a few tables away.

Craig doesn't lift his eyes to them. He just continues eating.

Who cares?

It is not like he actually has feelings for Kenny. Their relationship isn't special. Kenny fucks around with many people. In fact, Craig can safely assume he is not the only one who had played Kenny's game before. He is just the only one who isn't going to lose.

He finishes off the squishy greens and mashed potatoes, pushes the remainder to Clyde. Clyde smiles at his companion and gobbles down the meat loaf.

"I got to go." Craig says, blankly. Clyde watches him as he stands and shoves his hands in the pocket of his coat. He does not say anything to Craig walking off though he does let out sigh,

* * *

The rooftops, if anything, was originally Butters spot. The blond stumbled up there one day after getting fed up with Clyde and Kenny's antics as preteens. This was before they all grew to like, or at least tolerate each other. He stomped up the steps, clumsy and awkward and sat down on the ledge, stared at the view of their campus and the town of South Park. It had been his secret for awhile.

Craig was the second one to find out about it. Butters saw the dark haired males expression as pillows were being thrown and the noise level would reach an all time high. He felt guilty to have a get away and not share it with his equally as peeved roommate. He remembers Clyde and Kenny talking about something, Kenny slightly muffled under his scarf and orange hoodie, more reserved. Clyde was just a bit more obnoxious. They both had interest in the girls in the naughty magazines Kenny stole from his dad. They giggled and talked about it all night. Fed up, Butters climbed down from his bunk and stood over Craig who stared blankly at Kenny's bed. Now a fort.

Craig's eyes would fall on Butters and the blond would smile awkwardly. He'd motion to the door and make his way out, quietly pushing it open and leaving it for Craig. Craig would follow, it was better than trying to fall asleep while these ass holes laughed about what they found in girly magazines.

Butters would lead the way to the staircase that normally people just take to their dorm hall. He climbed it all the way to the top and Craig followed, wordless.

When they arrive Butters sat at his usual spot by the ledge, looks out at the football field and the stretch of South Park before him.

Craig sat down next to him, taking in the view. They didn't exchange any words, they don't need to. They stayed there until sunrise on a sunday morning.

Their roommate group starts off like that when it is just the four of them.

Craig and Butters.

Kenny and Clyde.

In public Clyde was Craig's childhood best friend and were often seen together, walking down the halls side by side. Butters was an added addition. He came from out of state and was new to Craig but he liked him because he doesn't quite annoy him as much as other people. Clyde didn't say much to Butters but was friendly towards him. Kenny was usually with Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Somehow Kenny knew Stan before the school year started. Some kind of scholarship summer program. Craig was also a scholarship student but refused to do any of the programs that was offered.

It is different when it just them, though. When the doors are closed Clyde and Kenny are stuck like glue, skimming through playboys and laughing up a storm. it gives Craig a headache and Butters gets fed up when it cuts into his sleeping time so the two are often forced together.

It stayed this way until their 8th grade year.

Clyde has always been Craig's friend, but Kenny was always kind of someone he ended up being partners with for field trips and clubs like when they did "animals close up with a wide angle lens". Craig was even a little bitter towards him after something that happened involving him and his three friends in his first year at the school. Butters was a little closer to Kenny, you could even say they were really close. And Clyde was probably one of his closet best friends.

Kenny was the one who introduced the weed to Craig.

He dangled a little baggy infront of Clyde's face on his 14th birthday, all gap toothed smiles. Clyde was excited and Butters watched the exchange from where he sat on his top bunk with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Got it from my brother!" He would explain happily.

Craig looked up at them from his homework.

He wants to ask if they would mind sharing a joint. Craig has never smoked before despite the fact that he had the bad boy reputation. It was rare that he didn't get detention or sent to Mr. Mackey's, the schools psychologist and high school psychology teacher, for flipping someone off.

Before he knows it he opens his mouth.

"Can I join?" It is a quiet and nasally suggestion.

Kenny turns his head to him with a raised eyebrow. That is probably the most Craig has said to him outside of school related issues. His eyes roam the other males face for signs of him joking but finds non. He looks over the dark haired male for probably the first time since they were introduced as roommates. He shrugs.

"Whatever." He sits on his bed across from Craig and Clyde sits on the floor. He rolls a blunt, like how Kevin taught him and puts it between his lips, lights it.

He inhales with ease and holds it before exhaling. The blunt is passed to Clyde who mirrors Kenny's actions. When it gets to Craig he looks down at the joint before putting it to his lips.

He chokes on the fumes at first and Kenny lets out a snort. He watches him cough.

Embarrassed, he tries again and succeeds...or at least he thinks he does. He holds it and exhales before passing it to Kenny, blankly staring at the wall across from his bed.

They do this for awhile, passing the joint until Butters starts yelling at them to leave. Clyde is sprawled out on the floor, sleepy. Craig feels good. Light. Better than any stupid anti depressants his psychiatrist put him on makes him feel. He closes his eyes.

"C'mon." Kenny says lazily, looking at him from where he sits on the edge of his bed. He stands and grab his little baggy.

"I have enough for one more."

They went to Starks pond that night. They do often after that time, too. However, one night Craig leads him to the rooftops. Kenny is confused at first and asks where the hell they are going, which Craig doesn't respond to. When they arrive Kenny is wary because he is afraid of falling. But he likes it all the same.

Instead of it being Craig and Butters it often turns to Butters by him self. Kenny and Clyde sometimes with the addition of Craig and a promise of Craig and Kenny when a joint is being passed.

Craig captures Kenny's interest.

He had never really noticed him before. He's always just...been there. But now he talks. He talks in his drug haze and Kenny listens because in his own drug induced state it makes all the sense in the world to him.

* * *

Kenny finds Craig sitting on the ledge of the roof. He takes a seat next to him and pulls out a cigarette, putting it in between his lips and lighting it.

They sit in silence for awhile.

Kenny was...well. He was pissed at Craig. He found at about Clyde and him being dates to Token's dance thing and somehow it just made him...mad. He could not xplain it. The thought of Craig being with Clyde made him want to slam his fist into the brunette's face. He knew it was just a dance. It didn't matter in the long run. Soon they'd be graduating and into the real world and this,..this would mean nothing, but fuck. It just made him inexplicably furious.

"Jealous, ice queen?" He spits out eventually. He asked Tammy to be his date with that intent. To make Craig jealous.

Somehow it turned into "Kenny is my boyfriend."

He discards his cigarette.

Kenny was not complaining because he saw Craig trying not to look at them. He was way too focused on stuffing his face with pees to not be purposely avoiding the schools biggest gossip.

He is just as jealous as Kenny is.

"I should ask you the same question, Mccormick." Craig says, coldly. He blinks and doesn't take his eyes off the view of the football field. Kenny raises his chin and looks down at him.

"Give up, Craig." He says, harsh, frustrated and fed up with the whole situation. He grabs Craig's chin, making him look at him before covering his mouth with his own. He doesn't know why but he feels very desperate, suddenly. Kenny grips onto the dark haired males shoulders and tries to convey how much he wants him, how desperate he is for him. Craig kisses back, hesitant at first but growing to be just as desperate.

"I know you want me..." Kenny says as he pulls away, he nips along Craig's jawline, squeezing Craigs growing hard on. Craig bites at his lip.

"Just say you give up." He presses a kiss to his adams apple and the other male clenches his teeth. He pushes Kenny away, standing up straight and looking down at the other male. The sun that hangs low in the sky illuminates him and Kennyn thinks it is a little horrifying how he could take in the sight for hours.

Craig raises his middle finger, shoving it in Kenny's face. Kenny stares with a far away expression as Craig stomps off.

He buries his face in his hands,

He wants to cry from frustration. How much of this is just physical now? He wants to fuck Craig, yes. But fuck, what is this, even? All he knows it that he doesn't want to play this game that he started. He doesn't know where he stands anymore or how he feels. His brothers words linger in his mind.

"What are you, in love with him?"

He doesn't want to give in, either.

He sits there and takes big inhales and exhales, trying to calm himself.

He will crack Craig Tucker.

He will not lose.


	7. You Win

A/N: Thank you all so much for the support and lovely comments I appreciate it! I am glad someone is enjoying this, I am still nervous about it but whatevs. Thank you thank tou.

* * *

The day of the dance approaches fast. Before they know it, Clyde is adjusting his tie and Craig is watching him from where he sits on his bed. Butters hums to himself as he pulls up his powder blue slacks. They all look rather handsome. Clyde in his brown tux his father gave him, Craig in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Butters rocks the powder blue suit and Kenny...well, Craig has yet to see him. He has been avoiding him, lately. He hasn't touched him, kissed him or approached him in awhile. Craig wonders if he has given up.

But then he sees the poor boys hands all over Tammy Warner and knows he hasn't. So he pushes aside his... jealousy and continues the plan with Clyde.

The football player beams at his bestfriend and extends a hand to him. Craig stares blankly at it and Clyde retreats eventually. He lets out a sigh, defeated. Craig stands from his spot and they close their dorm door shut behind them, leaving Butters to get ready. They head to Token's house in silence. Bill and Fosse snicker and laugh about how "gay" they are as they pass their open dorm room, but they both opt to ignore it. The two of them haven't recieved too much harassment about their going to the dance together. Clyde recieved a few cruel jokes from his football friends, but that was the end of it. Most opinions were reserved. Bill and Fosse just deem everything and everyone gay, it just so happened that they had actual evidence this time.

Clyde and Craig trot through the snow to the Black's house, which is located on campus. The family has always been big donars, and all of Token's ancestors attended the academy. Luckily they don't get too damp from the exposure to the bad weather. They enter after knocking and the door opening to Token himself. He motions for them to get in there with a smile and they do, Clyde beaming back at him. He chats with him for awhile, leaving Craig to fend for himself.

The dance is not as posh as Craig thought it would be.

Actually, it is like any other school dance. And Craig doesn't know if that makes it better or worse. The lights are dimmed and the big ball room in the Black's house is strewn with balloons and other party essentials. The room is littered with their classmates and to the left are tables, along with the food. To the right is a dj who is playing some of latest music on the radio. Craig lets out a sigh.

He hates dances.

He makes a beeline for the tables, expecting to just lay low and play his cards right when Kenny was around.

Clyde joins him shortly after. They go into their usual routine, Clyde talking about something or another and Craig listening with a blank expression.

He doesn't feel his stomach drop when Tammy and Kenny walk in. Doesn't try to focus his gaze on Clyde too hard.

* * *

Tammy was beautiful.

But she didn't mean a thing to Kenny.

He watches her twirl in her red dress. He can't help but smile at her own bright display of teeth. She really is beautiful. Not even just externally. She radiates this positivity that Kenny adores and thinks any guy would be lucky to have in his life. Kenny feels guilty as he imagines it is Craig's hand he presses a kiss to and not Tammy's.

They are at the Warner residence and her mother tells them to get close for a picture so Kenny complies. She uses an old disposable camera that she found lying around, but Kenny doesn't say anything. It is not like his family can afford anything better themselves.

"Beautiful." Her mom says after the light flashes in their face and the picture is captured. She is tearing up and Kenny has to look away from it.

She pulls him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He awkwardly pats her back, smiling lopsided and ignoring the damp spot where she cried on to him is.

"I am sorry." She says, pulling away and resting his hands on his shoulders, looking at his face. Her own chubby countenance is framed by messy hair that escaped her bun.

"Take care of her, please." Tammy shuffles awkwardly where she stands.

"We should get going." Tammy says, and Ms. Warner nods. She motions for them to shoo.

"Be careful." She requests. The two of them assure her of their safety and head out. Tammy drives them in her moms run down car and Kenny fiddles with the radio the whole way there. It isn't a far ride, but it is a bit awkward. Tammy was nice, but they didn't talk much outside of kissing and touching. And most of time they were doing that Kenny was imagining someone...else.

So he didn't know how to talk to her without having to duck his head in shame, not really.

They enter the dance hand in hand. Tammy is eager to mingle so she runs off to her friend, dragging Kenny along. His eyes fall on Craig and he makes a kissy face at the quiet male who is clearly trying to avoid looking at him.

He listens to Tammy chatter with Annie and lets out a sigh. Watching Craig watch Clyde.

The dance goes on like that. Just Tammy talking to Annie, Kenny retrieving punch and kissing Tammy's neck from behind, eyes focused on Craig the whole time as she giggles and Annie laughs along too.

Craig's bad at the jealousy thing, Kenny decides. Things don't take a turn for the worse until later in the night when the whole senior class has got to be there. Tammy's "song" comes on, a poppy tune Kenny thinks he has heard before. And she demands he dance with her. Of course he complies, all smiles. They make their way to the dance floor, weaving their way through the crowd hand in hand. Kenny lets Tammy dance on him, wiggling and moving against him.

They dance through the next few songs and Kenny's eyes fall on Craig every once and awhile. He expects to find him watching them with a cold expression, hoping he'll tick him off enough and he might get some kind of action from him. Instead when the next song comes on, something slow. He sees Craig in Clyde's arms and he feels his heart beat racing.

Craig says something to the brunette and it looks like he likes it because he smiles. He fucking smiles before he leans in and captures Craig's lips with his own. And before he knows it Kenny is seeing red.

He lets go of Tammy and pushes his way passed other people to get to them. He has to, he has to get to them and get Clyde off of him. When he finally does, after what seems like walking in slow motion, he pushes the shorter male away from Craig.

"Fuck you! What do you think you're doing?" He blurts out, furious. He is red in the face and Clyde looks up at him from where he has fallen on his butt. His eyebrows are furrowed and he finally snaps.

"What the fuck? Fuck me? Craig is my date, fuck you. Worry about Tammy." He says, furious. He stands and looks at Kenny who glaring down at him from his raised chin.

He turns to Tammy who stares at him, confused. He shakes his head, letting it be what it is. Wordless, he takes her hand and leads her out of the ballroom. pushing their way through the crowd of people watching. Out to the car.

They go to Kenny's dorm.

* * *

Craig watches the whole scene unfold with a cold facade. He shakes Clyde's comforting hand off of him.

"I'm sorry." Craig doesn't look at him as he says it. But he means it. He squeezes his eyes shut, and Clyde lets out a sigh.

He wants to be angry but...he can't. Craig is his best friend. He has always loved him, unconditinal. Even at his worst and this...this has to be the worst he has ever done.

He can't find it in him to be mad because he knew all along, didn't he?

"Whatever." He says, wiping his teary eyes.

Craig quietly slips through the crowd, who is no longer watching but will probably talk.

* * *

Tammy doesn't question the scenario. She lets Kenny press her against the ladder of his bunk bed, across from the door, lets him run his hand down her side. Lets a little moan escape her lips as his hand slips under her dress, slipping underneath her panties.

They are both startled when the door opens. Kenny looks over Tammy's shoulder to where Craig stands, expression unreadable. Tammy pulls apart from Kenny and fixes her dress. She looks between the two who are staring each other down.

"I..uh..." none of them say a word to each other or her. So she rolls her eyes.

"I'll leave you to it." She stomps passed Craig, slamming the door behind her.

Before he has time to think it through Craig closes the space between them. He leans up and captures Kenny's lips with his own. Not daring to quesion it and desperate for the other male, Kenny lets his hands rest on his waist. Their kiss is fast, feverish. Craig takes control and moves his lips on Kenny's.

Kenny pulls away briefly as Craig begins to unbutton his dress shirt, kissing his exposed collar bones.

"Bed..." he says, stroking the dark hair. Craig actually complies and they stumble over to the bottom bunk. Kenny falling down onto it and Craig straddling him.

When Kenny is undressed down to his boxers Craig begins to unbutton his own shirt, Kenny watches. It is something they have done since they were little, take off their clothes in front of one another. But right now it is completely different. Kenny bites his lip and grows impatient. He tears the front of Craig's shirt open, the buttons breaking off. His hands slide from the dark haired males waist to the hem of his slacks. Somehow he gets them off and throws them to the ground.

Craig leans down and kisses Kenny like he has never been kissed before. All over, along his jaw line, on his shoulder and his collar bones. Craig rolls his hips down against his and Kenny jerks up with him, he runs his hand across Craig's sides and down his chest.

Eventually Craig tugs down Kenny's Boxers. The blond pushes the black strands of hair tickling his face away.

"Ride me." He demands. He jerks his hips up again. He likes the idea of Craig riding him. Of him doing the work, enjoying himself on Kenny. He leans up and presses his lips to Craig's. The dark haired male has his head bowed and is panting. Kenny wants to see him lose it. Fuck.

"Please." He pleads. Without a word Craig reaches over to Kenny's night stand and pulls out his bottle of lube. He pulls off his briefs and dips his fingers in the bottle that Kenny twisted open. He moves his fingers to his hole and starts prepping himself. He moves his fingers in him, trying to open himself up for the blond. When he is ready he pulls out the condom he had pulled out from Kenny's draw, wraps and slicks up Kenny's dick, lowering himself on it.

It hurts at first, it always does. But he begins moving, hands rested on Kenny's chest as he pushes himself on his dick. Kenny grips onto his hips as he moves and watches his face. It changes from displeasure to something that makes Kenny roll up into Craig. He leans back and watches as the other male takes control, riding him like he was desperate for it.

It drives Kenny mad, the way Craig is moving on him. He jerks Craig off as he bounces on his cock, thrusting upwards with him.

"Fuck...Craig..." he moans out. Craig remains silent besides little pants and grunts. He doesn't know why he snapped. He doesn't know why he gave in. Seeing Kenny with Tammy made him feel sick. That is all he could even say about it.

He feels good. He doesn't know why but he allows it, fuck the game. He has wanted this for so long.

He's overwhelmed with the pleasure he is feeling and comes all over Kenny's abdomen, his pace slowing down. Kenny watches his face, lips parted, face red. Nothing dramatic. But Kenny thinks it is beautiful either way. He comes a mimute or so after, pulling out.

Craig rests his hands on Kenny's thighs and the blond leans up, kisses Craig's mouth. Craig meets him halfway.

They sit there for awhile, catching their breathe. Kenny feels around for something to clean himself up with. He finds Craig's ripped shirt and wipes his come off him. He twists his condom in a knot and throw it in the garbage bin in between their beds.

Kenny doesn't know why he says it but he does as he strokes the dark hair. He is half asleep and sexed up, and it escapes his lips when Craig is sleeping.

"Love you..." Kenny says. It falls to deaf ears. Craig's back is pressed up against Kenny's front and the poor boys arm is slung over him protectively. It should be uncomfortable but he likes it. He falls asleep with Craig in his arms.

* * *

As the lights beams in through his blinds and hits his exposed shoulders, he finds that he wakes to an empty bed. He sits up and turns his head to see if he can fnd he other male, but the bed next to him is empty. He sees that Clyde is looking down at something on his desk and he immediately questions him.

"Where'd he go?" He blurts out. He looks around the room, up on the brunettes bunk. Unmade, but unoccupied.

"Don't know." Clyde says coldly. He turns a page in the textbook he is looking at. Kenny huffs, frustrated. He has a lot of apologizing to do. Not just to Clyde.

"Clyde...listen. About last night-"

"I know. You're sorry. What the fuck ever. You and Craig need to talk, not me and you." He states, blunt. Kenny shuts his mouth.

"Check your texts, woke me up this morning..." he grumbles as he closes his textbook. And oh. Right. He feels around for the damn thing. When it is in his hands he slides it open, it is a pretty outdated phone,

He does have texts, and of course they are from Craig.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE!

From: Tucker

To: Kenny

_You've won_

The first one reads. And Kenny feels his stomach drop. Because shit, Craig still thinks it is a game. How much of an idiot is he?

_Congratulations_

The second one says.

He closes his phone and lets it fall onto his mattress. His eyes squeeze shut and he counts to ten. By the time he has reached five he grabs the grabage bin and throws up whatever he ate last night, despite Clyde's protest to "take it to the bathroom!"

Fuck


End file.
